The Fourth Was an Hour Ago
by Prusso-HetalianAddict
Summary: A lot of people post the events of the fourth of July, but what about the moments afterwards? Or even just the next morning in general? Human names used. Nyotalia. Alfred and his sister Amelia throw a party. What happens when a drunk England confronts Amelia, who's been left to clean the mess from the fireworks up on her own?


**So this idea was spontaneous. I was outside after doing a bunch of fireworks and setting newspapers on fire with a few friends, and they left me to clean it up. While I was sweeping (Because yes, our neighborhood does have people who go around and complain on letters to you about these things), my mom came outside and got annoyed that I was cleaning by myself. And then this idea came to me. So I hope y'all had an awesome Fourth! We all know Iggy probably didn't. Happy belated birthday wishes to America.**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

The Southern States of America sighed as she wiped the sweat off her brow. She smiled slightly as she heard the laughter of the other nations, and her twin brother from the backyard. Bright blue eyes as lovely as the seawater in certain parts of Florida scanned the street around her. Ash and shrapnel and destroyed pieces of cardboard were all over the floor, including some empty firework shells. The poor girl was nowhere near done.

It was the Fourth of July –or at least it _had_ been about an hour ago, when she had started cleaning up the mess they'd made in her neighborhood. Every year, herself and her brother threw a huge celebration for their birthday –much to England's dismay, and invited literally the whole world –again, much to England's dismay.

And as usual, as the night came to an end –though the other nations were in no way close to leaving yet, the southern girl was left alone to clean the mess that the fireworks had made. She didn't really mind, though. As lazy as she was, she truly savored the fact that her brother and her friends were having so much fun. Besides, this whole "sweeping the streets" thing was proving to be a kick-ass workout for her!

"Amelia, love," a voice slurred behind her. With the quirk of a brow, said girl turned around to see the man she and her brother had gained independence from on this exact da- correction the day before. He was drunk. That was no surprise. And he looked rather upset. Amelia frowned slightly but went back to sweeping. He was probably going to start ranting about how ungrateful she and her brother were for leaving him again.

In the distant background, over the loud music, Amelia could hear her brother's obnoxious voice yelling, "BRO, BET YOU WON'T HIT HIM!" She pouted cutely as a huge splash was heard, followed by loud laughter and a round of 'oh's. Amelia was missing all the fun! Aw man, did they get in the pool without her!

"Why a' you cleanin' up 'is bloo'y mess?" She turned to face the English-man in surprise.

"'scuse me," her southern-accented voice drawled. She tilted her head to the side. That was not what she had been expecting from him at all.

"Why a' you cleanin' up 'is bloo'y mess," he repeated. He seemed upset. "You're ou' here all by yourself, cleanin' up 'is mess 'at e'ryone elped make… while they're all ou' back, aving fun wi'ou' you."

Amelia blinked. She was very confused. "Because if I don't do it now, it ain't ever gonna get done."

"I don' 'ink i's righ'… Is your birthday, Love; you shoul' be 'aving fun."

The blonde really wasn't expecting this. "Don't you normally hate how happy this day makes me and Alfie?"

"Course I do! Bu' it makes you 'appy… I like it when you're 'appy…" And with that, the English-man fell over. Amelia laughed at the drunkard…. Until she realized she was the only one sober enough and close enough to drag him back into the house.

"Dang it," she exclaimed. She wasn't even done with the darn sweeping! Oh well… that street was as clean as it was going to get.

As she dragged the drunkard inside, she noticed that others who had passed out from all the alcohol occupied the couches. She groaned. "That ain't cool, bro… Well… guess you'll just have to sleep in my room. It's all good though, I don't mind being your hero sometimes, Iggy."

She was thankful that she got the master bedroom that was downstairs. She blushed at how childish her room was. The bed sheets were Captain America, her walls were painted red with white stripes, she had blue carpet with exactly fifty white spots on it to represent stars, and on the walls were posters of all the Marvel comic super heroes, Justin Bieber, Katy Perry, and a few other celebrities.

Wait, why should she care how childish her room was, it was Iggy for McDonald's sake! He raised her and her brother, he knew exactly how childish she was.

"Iggy," she said as she attempted to pull him onto the bed. "Iggy, dude, wake up so you can at least get on the bed and then go to sleep.

"Nngh," came out his response. He groggily opened his eyes. "Amelia, Amelia is that you, love?"

She felt her heart clench. He looked so sad. She knew that he hated her birthday, but she didn't realize how… hurt he was on that particular day. She was always too busy giggling and making jokes with him about how she and her brother should have revolted sooner. "Yeah, Iggy… It's me."

"You're an ungrateful, childish, lazy, sentimental fat-ass," he started. She chuckled at the last insult, an inside joke between them about how much she ate and how little she gained. Inwardly, she started thinking of all the different types of diets she could go on starting tomorrow. Amelia was snapped out her thoughts by his next words. "I really miss you, though, you bloody wanker."

She chuckled. "I miss you, too," she admitted to her previous guardian. The southern girl had realized long ago how she'd really felt about him.

"No, but Amelia… I really miss you." She stared at him as she helped him remove his jacket and shoes. "You're the most obnoxious, rude, impolite, crazy girl I know." At that she frowned. She helped him under the covers as he continued speaking. "And you eat like your brother, you have the strangest belief that the Zombie apocalypse will happen," a chuckle came from him and she smiled slightly as she tucked him in. "But I miss that about you. You're so young, so full of life… I really wish you were enjoying this party as much as your brother."

"Get some sleep, you dang drunk," Amelia said, blushing slightly.

Her blush deepened when he pulled her onto the bed with him. "But what I miss the most about you… Beautiful Amelia Justice Jones, what I miss the most, is your ability to make me smile even when I want to break. You gave me the ability to love someone." And she looked him in the eyes for a moment, before leaning down to kiss him.

"You talk way too much, Artie." He chuckled.

"I forgot a present by the way."

"This was the best present, dude. By freakin' far."

"Happy Birthday, Amelia."

"Dude, the fourth was an hour ago."

The next morning, Arthur woke up to a loud scream. "ARTHUR, BED, ARMS AROUND W-WAIST, NO CLOTHES, FU- Oh yeah… Hahahahahahahaha dude I forgot, we totally made love last night!"

Arthur's jaw dropped. "W-we what!" His face was as red as the loud girl's walls. He groaned when she let out another laugh. His head was killing him.

"Oh yeah, you were drunk dude. And you were ramblin' about all this crap and then you told me you loved me. And that you forgot a birthday present, and I said you confessin' was the best one I could have gotten, and we started makin out and well here we are, now!"

At that moment, Alfred let out a loud cry of surprise from the room above. Turns out he and Alice Kirkland had a lovely night themselves.

* * *

**So I had another idea for a story. With Alfie and his sister Amelia during the civil war. I'll try to start working on it later on today cause it's already the 5th here, so review and let me know if you think I should. I personally don't think there are enough fics with Alfred AND his sister. And I've been dying to do a nyotalia kind of thing haha. Anyways Review and enjoy the rest of your (insert time of day)!**


End file.
